7kppfandomcom-20200215-history
Not Even Your Birthday
Not even your birthday is an achievement in the demo that is unlocked upon receiving every possible gift before the matchmaker's breakfast, at the beginning of week 3. This includes eight gifts from romance track delegates (8/9 week 1 dates), three gifts from friendship track delegates (week 2 dates), three from Isle staff, two from chaperons, and one mysteriously anonymous gift. How to get the achievement SPOILERS PAST THIS POINT!! The first step to getting this achievement is to create an ethical character with 75 points in manipulation. This is the only way to secure and pass all nine week 1 invitations (as only ethical MCs can pass Lyon's invitation, and 75 manipulation is the only way for an ethical MC to pass Gisette's invitation.) The manipulation requirement rules out either the princess or the tomboy backgrounds. During the introduction, you must declare Katyia's Legacy as your ambition. This is required to secure every faction gift. It also requires throwing a musicale event in week 1, and inviting Woodly. This may prove a financial strain on the scholar!MC, but it is possible. The trickiest gifts are generally Avalie's, Gisette's, Woodly's, and Mrs. White's. Avalie will only give a gift if her respect bar is at 80% or more. It's best to secure a perfect introduction, and invite her to a week 1 event and to the boat race. Also, make sure that on the first night you talk to her towards the end of the Welcome Feast, as she gets a starting respect boost based on your insight. Woodly will give you a gift if you talk to him at the Welcome Feast, invite him to your musicale (as mentioned above), choose Katyia's Legacy or Create History (which is incompatible with Mrs. White's gift) as your public ambition, and pick the right options when talking to him. Before the self introductions, choose "I am not the one with a reputation for avoiding the delegates." Before the boat race, choose "Perhaps I'm just more properly motivated than the average delegate." ("Not as busy as you" may also work.) Mrs. White will only give you a gift if you have enough rebel approval. There are only two places to boost rebel approval before you receive gifts, and you must take both of them to get her gift: choose Katyia's Legacy as your ambition, and choose "I didn't do it for approval, it was just the right thing to do" when talking to Clarmont at the Welcome Feast. To get Gisette's gift, succeed at her week 1 date, visit the gazebo in week 2 after the horse ride event, and send her a gift at the start of week 3 (the gold bracelet is best, but you can get her gift sending her the candies or letter). To get Yvette's gift, you must have enough Historian approval. Choosing "I think there is much to be learned from the stories of days long gone" when talking to her before the horse race should be adequate (since having Katyia's Legacy as your ambition will get you some historian approval as well.) To get a gift from Ria and Sayra, you must do most of these things (you do not need to do all of them): introduce yourself to your servants in a friendly manner, offer to share your breakfast with them, get beauty tips in week 1, comfort Ria before the horse ride in week 2, get beauty tips in one of the first two timeslots of week 3, deal with the drunkard harassing the maid in week 3. Category:Achievements